


Like You and Me

by maderi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Derek tells the story of how he found his long lost mate. Stiles, well Stiles doesn't agree





	Like You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosetothewind94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/gifts).



> This was my secret santa gift to nosetothewind94. Hope you enjoy it :-)

As a child, his mother had held playdates for him and his siblings. They were more like play-weekends as most stayed for a couple of days. His childhood years were filled with laughter and smiles, surrounded by other shifter kids. Derek remembered a fox boy, skin as white as ivory, flecked by moles and a pair of striking amber eyes. 

The boy had been the first shifter in the family in a century. He was still very young when his mother died, leaving him and his father heartbroken and alone. Derek’s mother had tried to help, but in his grief, the boy’s father turned down any help. They never saw the boy and his father again. 

For many months, Derek had been heartbroken, too young to understand what was going on, crying to his mother every night, wandering around aimlessly during the day. He was never the same again. Many years later he learned that the pull he had felt towards the other boy, was a mate bond. 

Derek was eight when his night terrors stopped haunting him. His mother and father had tried to locate the boy and his father, but they were as sunken into the earth. With no way of relieving their boy’s pain, they tried their best to occupy Derek’s time with sports and other games. 

Derek was nearing his twenties when he decided that enough were enough, he needed to find his mate before it was too late. So Derek packed up his stuff and jumped state, leaving New York and his family behind. 

By the end of the year, Derek wasn’t any closer to finding his mate than he was when he started out. With only a nickname for the boy and his father’s name to go on, it did leave room for a lot of unanswered questions. 

The name ‘Stiles’ wasn’t common, but Derek had no idea if the boy was registered under that name or not. There were no shifter registries after the equality law was passed all those years ago. Some frustrated part of Derek cursed the lack of a record for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat. He had been sitting in a waiting room for an hour and a half, waiting to be called into a private detective’s office. He needed help finding the boy. 

“Derek Hale.” A gruffy, older man called, halfway hid by the door that held his name. 

Derek reached out his hand, greeting the older man. Chris Argent must have been around his father’s age. A father of his own, Derek noted by the picture of the young girl framed on Mr.Argent’s desk. 

“So what can I do for you, Mr. Hale?” The older man started. 

“Derek. Just uh..Derek.” He stuttered. 

“Chris.”

“I need to find a boy, my mate, or his father. I have very little to go on, just the father’s name and the boy’s nickname.” Derek explained, noting how the detective’s brows furrowed at the mention of a “boy”.

“And the boy’s mother?” Chris asked, hands folding across his lap. 

“His mother died when he was just a child. They used to spend weekends with us back home. New York, that is. But then Claudia died and shortly after, John packed up his house and left with Stiles.” Derek babbled desperately, feeling all of two inches tall in the company of the older man’s scrutinizing eyes. 

“Stiles? What kind of name is that?” Chris smirked. 

Derek frowned, back straightening as he was about to bite out a nasty reply when Chris raised his hand in pause.  
“That was not very professional of me. I apologize.” He said, and Derek detected no lie upon his heartbeat. 

“Do you have a surname?”

“Stilinski. At least that’s what they called themselves when they lived in New York.” Derek was sure he looked pathetic, so hopeful for any information. 

“Stilinski, huh?” Chris hummed, hand upon his chin as he looked deep in thoughts. 

“The name sounds familiar to me. I don’t know if it could be the same guy, but down in California, there is a Sheriff named Stilinski. I worked a case a year or so ago with him. Nasty shifter violence incident.” Chris went on. 

Perking up in his chair, Derek felt hope like never before. If this Sheriff was the same Stilinski that lived with them in New York, then Derek finally had hope of finding his mate again. Rummaging in his bag, Derek picked up the battered picture he had of the family. 

In it, the Stilinski’s stood proud with Stiles in his father’s arms. He must have been around three years old. Beside them, Derek’s family stood, all his siblings, including a newborn Cora, smiling and laughing. Derek’s attention was trained on Stiles though, and Stiles, Stiles stared right back at him, a huge smile on his face, making grabby hands at Derek. 

Giving the treasured photograph to Chris, Derek was about to point out the Stilinski’s when the detective laughed unexpectedly. 

“Beacon Hills, CA, son. That’s where you’ll find your mate.” Chris smiled. 

The confusion on Derek’s face must have been clear, as a second later, Chris leaned forward, planting the photograph on the desk. Pointing to John Stilinski, he smiled wider.

“The Sheriff’s son is something else, Mr.Hale. There’s not a chance in hell I’ll ever forget an encounter with him. Never took his name though.” Chris laughed. 

Derek had located his mate. Stiles was in California, just a state away. Suddenly, nerves hit Derek hard, sweat beading all over his body. Chris obviously noticed as he pushed the tissue box closer to him. Taking a tissue to wipe his forehead, Derek looked up at the older man. 

“Looking a little pale there. You good to go find him?” Chris smiled. 

Derek could only nod in reply, nerves riding his ass hard. It was one thing to travel from state to state to find him. There was a completely different thing to have located the boy. What if he didn’t want Derek? What if he’d already mated someone else? Derek felt faint for a second but reached for his wallet to pay Mr. Argent. 

“Keep them, kid. For all I see, this was just an exchange of information. You’ve barely been here ten minutes. It’s all good, Derek.

Chris rose from his chair, taking the photograph with him as he rounded his desk. Holding it out to Derek, another smile crossed his lips. 

“If I remember correctly, his graduation will be sometime at the end of this month.” Chris winked. 

Derek left the building feeling dizzy. This was suddenly a lot to take in. Unbeknown to him, his feet had walked him back to the hotel he was staying at, arm trying to open the locked door. 

California. Derek didn’t know how long it would take him to drive over to Beacon Hills, but all of a sudden, his body was filled with determination. Packing up what little he had, Derek checked out early and went on his way. 

The drive towards Beacon Hills had been hell. People out here obviously weren’t as accepting as people in New York was. When filling fuel on his car upon entering Beacon Hills, Derek had been met by two SUV’s, boxing him in at the gas station. They had no way of knowing he was a shifter, but they were obviously looking for some beef with him. 

As one of the guys brought a bat from the back of his car, a patrol car turned into the gas station. The guys in the SUV hurried away, leaving in a cloud of smoke. 

“You alright there, sir?” the deputy asked, to which Derek nodded affirmatively. 

His first meeting with Beacon Hills didn’t leave him with very warm thoughts about the place. Driving off, Derek went in search of somewhere to lay down in for the night. 

The room he got was ancient at best, the furniture old and the colors absolutely horrible. But it was the only place in Beacon Hills, a small town Derek learned as he had walked past the painted “history of Beacon Hills” corridors. The pictures didn’t even have color, making Derek snort to himself. 

When morning came around the next day, Derek wasn’t sure he’d slept at all. If the squeaky bed or nervous thought was at blame, he didn’t know. Walking down to the front desk, he asked for directions to the Sheriff’s department. 

Pulling up to the tall brick building, Derek felt the fluttering butterflies in his stomach speed up a notch. Stepping out of the car, proved harder than anything Derek had ever done in his life. The stone entrance feeling as if it was ready to swallow him whole. 

His nerves had been for nothing though. When he’d finally managed to pull himself together enough to walk into the station and ask for Sheriff Stilinski, he’d been told that it was the Sheriff’s day off and that he would be back tomorrow morning. 

Defeated, Derek went for a coffee instead. The cafe was cozy and small, bearing signs of age here and there, but immediately, Derek liked it there. He ordered a black coffee with a lukewarm apple pie on the side. It.was.delicious. And Derek made sure to tell the elderly waitress exactly how delicious it was. 

“So what brings you to Beacon Hills, dear?” The waitress, Betty, asked. 

“I’m looking for Sheriff Stilinski, ma’am. But I was told it was his day off today.” Derek replied with as many manners he could. 

“John?” Betty asked bewildered. “What do you want with John?”

“Him and his family used to be our neighbors back in New York. After his wife’s death, he moved here with his son.” Derek explained, inviting Betty to sit down with him. 

“Ah yes, poor Claudia, rest her soul.” Betty whispered. “Did you know, Claudia and John used to live here before they moved. Yes, I think they had just gotten Stiles when they moved away. We were all so sorry to hear about poor Claudia. She was dearly loved here around.” Betty babbled, but Derek hung on every word she had to say. 

“Let me see..-” Betty said, leaning down to write something on a piece of paper, “Here you have their address, dear.” She smiled, presenting Derek with the most holiest of notes. 

Derek thanked her time and time again before he left the cafe, promising to come by again before he left Beacon Hills. Almost running to his car, Derek clutched the little piece of paper hard. He was almost there, just a few blocks down and then onto another road. 

It was hard not to speed through the road leading to Stiles’ house, but after ten minutes, Derek pulled up on the curb outside of the Stilinski’s home. The Sheriff’s car stood parked in the driveway, along with an old, beat up, blue Jeep. 

Stepping out of the car, Derek stood frozen on the spot. What would he say to whoever opened the door? Frozen in his thoughts as Derek was, he didn’t notice the door of the house opening, nor the spectacle going on as John held back an excited Stiles. 

“You’re finally here!” The most lovely voice called out to Derek as he finally pulled enough courage to step away from his car, to head up to the house. 

He didn’t have time to look up before a massive weight crashed into him, long, lanky arms folding around him as they both fell to the ground in one big heap. A nose was burrowed into Derek’s neck, taking lungfuls of his scent, puffing them out, warm and moist against Derek’s neck every time.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for years!” The mass, a boy, whined into his neck. 

Derek was about to push the insulting person off of him when the boy’s scent filled his nose. In milliseconds, Derek was gone, engulfed in the scent of his long lost mate. Lifting Stiles’ head up from his neck, Derek’s breath was punched out of him from the wild beauty in his mate’s amber eyes. 

He...-

“No, no, no. That is -not- how it happened, Derek!” Stiles’ voice interrupted his retelling of the story of how he found his mate again after so many years. 

“You’re making me sound like some kind of damsel in distress.” But before Stiles could venture out onto his own version of how they met, Derek captured his lips in a heated kiss. He loved Stiles so much. 

The knowing look that was in Stiles' eyes as they parted, told Derek that he was in trouble when they went to bed later that night. Their family laughed knowingly, as they smiled at the mated pair. It had been many years since that day, and like every year following, both families met up during Christmas to celebrate it together. 

That night, Stiles showed Derek exactly how he had swept Derek’s heart away. His touches to Derek’s body felt iron hot where they caressed his already heated skin. Their straining members slid against each other, slicked by their heat and pre-cum involuntarily leaking out of them. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Derek whispered, looking up into Stiles’ blushing face. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Sounded the cheeky reply, falling from grinning lips. 

Seconds later, a long finger touched his slick ring of muscles, the digit slowly entering him, taking Derek’s breath away. The finger was shortly followed by another until Derek was ready for his mate. 

The first touch of Stiles’ cock to his entrance, was Derek’s favorite. He loved the slow push as Stiles entered him, fat cock so heavy against Derek’s slick insides. He loved how bottoming out always brought Stiles to the very edge. How he always swore like a drunk sailor, eyes squeezed shut in hard concentration. 

Sometimes, Derek couldn’t help himself and clenched down on Stiles’ member, dragging a raw and unexpected orgasm from his mate. Derek would always push him back on his back and ride him into oblivion right after, but this time, this time was different. This meeting of souls was special. 

As if on que, a shimmering warm light erupted across Stiles’ frame, the shadow of a fox taking place around him, yellow glowing eyes staring right through Derek’s body, looking into his very soul. He knew, without having to check, that his wolf already surrounded him in reply to its mate’s call. 

The next thrust robbed a breathless gasp from his lips. Throwing his head back on the pillow, Derek reached up to hold onto Stiles’ shoulders. He could hear the smirk in the huff that left his mate’s lips, the thrusts picking up speed. 

Opening his eyes to look at Stiles’ only brought him closer to the edge. His mate was looking at him like Derek hung the moon and stars like he was the most beautiful being in this universe. A full body shiver rocked through him ah the love he felt rushing through his body. The mating bite on his neck tingled and a second later, Derek came between their sweaty stomachs. 

Stiles swore as he caught Derek’s lips in a sloppy kiss, his hips dragging deep thrusts through Derek’s rhythmic clenching. Derek had just enough time to whisper ‘I love you’ to Stile’s lips, eyes staring deeply into his mate’s before Stiles’ own orgasm was pulled from his body. 

Stiles’ body collapsed onto Derek’s, as it always did. He couldn’t deny how much he loved Stiles’ heavy weight surrounding him after his body went boneless like this. It made him feel safe. Loved. Protected. 

“I love you so much, Derek.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck. 

The soft snore that tickled his neck a few seconds later, didn’t surprise Derek at all. Stiles always fell asleep like an on/off switch after sex. No, not sex. This had been lovemaking. Derek smiled into his mate’s nape. He’d been one of the lucky few. 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
